


until the next, my beloved

by teeandrainbows



Series: Troped! [18]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - The Road to El Dorado Fusion, Blind Character, Disability, Epistolary, F/F, F/M, Other, POV First Person, POV Luna (The 100), Plot Twists, Romance, Telepathy, ambiguous time period, blind!Raven
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:41:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25903735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teeandrainbows/pseuds/teeandrainbows
Summary: Luna and Roan set off to find the legendary city of Eden, where it is said there is gold stretching as far as one can see.  As Raven cannot come due to her blindness, Luna takes it upon herself to keep sending her updates on their journey.
Relationships: Luna/Raven Reyes, Luna/Raven Reyes/Roan, Luna/Roan (The 100), Raven Reyes/Roan
Series: Troped! [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1547764
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10
Collections: TROPED 3.0 Round 4





	until the next, my beloved

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Finals of Chopped 3.0!
> 
> The mandatory tropes were Frikdreina, Telepathy, and El Dorado, and for my fourth trope I chose to write my story in the form of letters. The theme I chose was Romance.
> 
> 3rd place for El Dorado, 3rd place for Telepathy, 1st place for my free trope, 3rd place tie for my chosen theme, 3rd place tie for Best Plot Twist, 1st place for most unique pairing!

i.

_ Raven, _

_ Are you settling in fine with Harper? It was so nice of her to let you stay with her while we are away. I can see why she is one of your closest friends. She assured us that you would be taken care of, not that you need it of course. I just rest easier at night, knowing that you have someone who understands. _

_ Roan is restless. He paces constantly. We set sail tomorrow, and he is almost always on the ship, checking things I know he’s already checked four times. He’s worried about his mother, I think, though he won’t tell me. She was here earlier, giving us another lecture about what to do if we find it. _

_ (I know you know what we’re looking for, and I don’t want this intercepted, so I hope you’ll forgive my being vague) _

_ Of course, Roan was the very image of a perfect, dutiful son. He promised Nia that the moment we find it, he will have me send her a message. _

“Luna? The captain needs you.”

“Of course. Let me finish this, and tell Roan I will be there soon.”

_ I’ll have to cut this short. Until the next, my beloved. _

ii.

_ Raven, _

_ Please don’t worry, but we have been caught up in a storm for the past two days. It hit three days after we left Polis. When we return, you will have to yell at Roan for me. He insisted on continuing to sail, and took no break. Damn near killed himself. He’s resting, now, though - I made sure of it. It was a true miracle of the sea that we made it through. _

_ I do hope my messages can reach you. It is hard to send these from such a distance. Roan wanted me to use his cabin, but since he’s resting, I’m in the crow’s nest. It’s the best place to stay away from prying eyes. _

_ I truly miss you. Your smile, and your energy. The way you have never let your blindness hold you back. The way you have bounced back from every hardship life has thrown your way. Earlier I stood on deck, staring out over the open sea, wishing nothing more than to be able to describe it to you. The water was sparkling, Raven. It was crystal clear, and I could see for miles. When I return, remind me to tell you all about it. It was beautiful. I only wish you could see it. _

_ Perhaps one day. _

_ Until the next, my beloved. _

iii.

_ Raven, _

_ We have been at sea for three weeks now. Ilian wanted to turn back, but Roan insists on continuing onwards. He will not tell anyone this, but I’m sure he does not want the Arkadia to find it before we do. If I’m honest, I feel the same way. Captain Blake is arrogant, and he will not let Roan forget it if he beats us. Forgive me, I know he is your friend. You must understand, though. This is something Roan has wanted for years, and he is finally so close. Earlier today I found him in his quarters, staring at the map. He still has the photograph of you tacked to the wall of his cabin, and he didn’t realize I was there for a few moments. He was talking to you. I think he wishes he could, sometimes. He was telling you how he wanted to find it for you. I think he thinks we could pay for your surgery if we are successful. _

_ Imagine it, Raven… what we could do… there is so much we could do if we found it. It’s been so long since we had the chance to do something for ourselves. I do wish you were here with us, but know that we will return to you as soon as we are able. Until then, you have my heart, and I know Roan feels the same. _

_ Until the next, my beloved. _

iv.

_ Raven, _

_ Roan thinks we’re close. Ilian is still such a naysayer, but it’s hard to disagree with Roan, especially when he gets like this. You know how he gets. _

_ Late last night, Roan pulled me into his cabin, well away from prying eyes. Everyone on board knows, of course, but it was so nice to spend some time together in private. Still, though, I find myself missing you. Missing your hands on my body, and the way you seem to know every inch of me. It’s not the same with just the two of us. _

_ I won’t impose on you the details, although you will be happy to know Roan lost himself and cried out your name. I’m not offended in the slightest, though. We both miss you. _

_ Lying with him afterwards, I found myself thinking of the day we met. I had my arms full of books from the library, and didn’t see you. Ha, the irony doesn’t escape me. Everyday I thank God that Roan was there to catch you when you fell. _

_ Even back then, Roan would talk about it. About Eden. About how he wanted to find it and bring back the riches. Of course, now he wants something entirely different, as do I. _

_ I need to see you again. Perhaps soon. _

_ Until the next, my beloved. _

v.

_ Raven, _

_ I am so sorry you have not heard from me… but we are so close. We’re ashore, now, and Roan requires my aid more and more. Last night he sent Ilian to search for firewood and then confided in me. He wants to take us to Paris after your surgery. He wants the first thing you see when you take off your bandages to be the Eiffel Tower. Wouldn’t that be nice? After years of us describing things to you, for you to be able to see it for yourself… I shiver to think of it. I think I may cry more than you, if I’m honest. _

_ We are travelling through thick brush. Roan keeps Ilian distracted, so I can do what I need to do without him knowing. He doesn’t know, Raven. We haven’t told him. Sometimes I feel horrible for keeping a secret from him, but I think it is forgivable. This is not something he needs to know about. _

_ We saw the Arkadia moored further down the coast from the Azgeda. It makes Roan anxious, and he pushes for us to move faster. I’m in charge of the map, among other things, and while I do my absolute best to keep him sane, sometimes I wish you were here. You were always better at that with him than I am. I think my calmness bothers him when he is stressed. _

_ We’re fine, of course. Please don’t worry about us. _

_ I think I just heard Ilian returning, so I should go. I’m so sorry, Raven. I miss you terribly. I love Roan as I know you do, but it is so strange and different. I know he feels the same emptiness when we lie together at night. When we return, we will have to make up for the missed time. _

_ Until then, know that I love you dearly. Until the next, my beloved. _

vi.

_ Raven, _

_ Roan found himself missing you tonight. I misread the signs on the map and we were lost for a day. Please don’t worry, though. I can only imagine the look on your face right now, but I swear to you, we managed to find our way. But, as I said, Roan was missing you so I agreed to pass on a message from him. _

_ My dearest Raven, _

_ If I could only have the chance to describe the beauty of what I’m seeing in this forest to you in person, so I could see the look of wonder on your face as you imagine it in your own way. It was a long voyage to get here, and I know Luna has kept you informed about our travels, but it isn’t the same as you being here with us. _

_ Your wittiness would have been a welcomed addition to our crew. Ilian is a bore, and he’s the best of them. Luna keeps me company, though. Of course, there are times when she sneaks away to send you these messages, and those are the times when I feel the loneliest. And before you ask, of course Luna already knows I feel this way.  _

_ But I digress. The forest is lush and green, Raven. We saw monkeys the other day, and today we came across a stunning rock formation, an arch with holes in the top that allowed the light to shine through. Luna says it means we’re back on track.. I know she feels horrible about misreading the map, and I wish you were here to comfort her. _

_ We are so ridiculously close. So close I can almost sense it. If we can get the gold from Eden before Blake does, then we will be rich, and you know we will be heading straight back home to you. _

_ I love you, Raven, and I am going to do this for you, no matter the cost.  _ We _ are going to do this for you. _

_ Please pass on our deepest gratitude to Harper for giving you a place to stay while we are away. I know how difficult it would be for you to be alone. I hope Harper takes the time to describe things for you, though I’m sure she does. She has always struck me as someone with a kind soul. _

_ Luna says I need to wrap this up, so just know that I think of you always. _

_ Until the next, my beloved. _

vii.

_ Raven, _

_ It’s been such a long and busy day, but the hours were worth it, my love, because I have the most wonderful news for you. _

_ We’ve done it! We found Eden! Oh, if you were here... you would love it. One day, after your surgery, we must bring you back. You need to see it for yourself, although I will try to describe it for you now. Forgive me, everything happened so fast, and I’m sure I’ve forgotten some of the details. _

_ Earlier today, we reached a stone obelisk stretching towards the sky with the strangest writing on it. Not even Ilian could understand it, although I’m sure you could have figured it out if you were here. The writing was in symbols, and each symbol appeared to represent a word, Ilian guessed. One of the symbols kept recurring; it looked like a crown resting against a lightning bolt. We guessed it referred to a god. Beyond the obelisk was a shallow pool of water, cool and calm despite a waterfall across from us. _

_ Suddenly we were surrounded by what looked like warriors. We were able to communicate that we meant no harm, and they brought us in, past the waterfall, and through a dark cave. I don’t think I have ever understood you more than I do now, after going through that cave. It was so dark I couldn’t see a thing, not even my hand waving in front of my face. _

_ Then the light began to slowly flood in. I had to blink, it was so bright. I remember taking Roan’s hand and squeezing as the boat we were in emerged into the light, and oh, you would not believe the beauty of what I saw. Words cannot even begin to describe it. You need to come here, Raven. It is so beautiful. Gold, everywhere, as far as one can see. The children wore gold on their wrists while they played. The buildings were decorated with gold. The roads were paved with gold. It was almost surreal, how much gold there was. _

_ If I had to compare, I think the only thing more beautiful than Eden is you, yourself. _

_ Ilian was speechless. Roan too. I could only keep repeating how beautiful it was. We were led to the queen of Eden, and you wouldn’t believe it but they are governed by a child named Madi. She has an advisor, of course, but she makes every decision for Eden. She spoke so eloquently to us, welcoming us to the city and inviting us to see for ourselves the beauty of Eden. _

_ We were taken on a tour of the city, then. The city is vast, with the gold mine just outside the western edge, and a river cutting across the middle, leading out through the cave. I imagine there must be another way out into the outside world, although they have not shared it. Madi’s palace is at the northern end of the city, near where the river splits in two and disappears into the mountains. It truly is beautiful. _

_ And now, we are in quarters meant for the guests of honour in Madi’s own home. While I cannot believe the beauty of the city, I can’t help but wonder why we were welcomed so warmly if Eden is meant to be such a secret to the outside world. Tomorrow we are to dine with Madi and her advisor. Roan plans to ask her if we can take some of the gold with us when we leave. I cautioned him, as I know you would as well. We must be careful. _

_ It has been a long day, though, sweetheart. I hope you can picture the beauty of Eden as I have described it, and I hope one day we can bring you here. _

_ Until the next, my beloved. _

viii.

_ Raven, _

_ Today, we dined with Madi and her court. While she is a child, I cannot help but feel like she has an old soul. She reminds me of you, almost. She asked us about where we came from, and Roan told her about home, and about you. About how you could not come with us due to your blindness, and how we miss you so much. Madi was kind, and warm. She seemed to understand, and told us that she has not seen her mother in months. I feel so comfortable in her presence. _

_ It is much harder to find excuses for Ilian to be away while I prepare these messages for you. Roan was able to figure something out, though. He is so awestruck by Eden; I don’t think I have ever gone longer without hearing Ilian’s voice. Then again, I am also in awe. _

_ There was a knock at the door just now. Perhaps it is Madi; she asked if I would like to-- _

ix.

_ Raven, _

_ Madi knows. _

x.

_ Raven, _

_ I’m finally alone. Roan is with me. Ilian knows, now, about my gift, and he is distracting Madi. _

_ I never thought I would meet someone else like me. Another telepath. She was angry with me, angry for sharing secrets of Eden with the outside world. She wanted us arrested, but Roan spoke with her, convinced her to be lenient, claiming that we could not possibly have understood her laws. _

_ I never dreamed I would be scared by a child. Madi is relentless in her fury. Gaia, her advisor, had to meet with Roan privately. _

_ His powers of persuasion are unmatched. He’s smiling at me, right now, laughing, but it’s true. I am sitting next to a sack with enough gold to pay for your surgery five times over, and we have four of them. It is our payment for promising to never speak of Eden again. I don’t know how she expects to enforce this, but I suppose we have Gaia and her experience to thank for that. _

_ The only other problem is that we cannot return. You will never be able to see Eden. _

_ I suppose it isn’t so bad, though. If we bring the gold home, we can pay for your surgery and you will be able to see us. And that is all I need, and I know it’s all you need. _

_ We leave tomorrow. _

_ Until the next, my beloved. _

xi.

_ Raven, _

_ Leaving Eden stung almost as much as leaving you, but at least I know that I will soon be back in your arms. Roan agrees with me. He is just happy to leave all of this behind us with our four sacks of gold. Ilian is pulling them in his cart, and I know he isn’t too happy, but after what we went through, Roan and I need a break. _

_ We have reached the Azgeda again, and it is exactly as we left it. I’m standing on deck right now, staring out over the rolling waves. The sky is streaked with red, and I just cannot wait to be with you again. _

_ Until the next, my beloved. _

xii.

_ Raven, _

_ You look so beautiful, sitting in Harper’s garden. Can you hear our footsteps? _

_ We’re home. _

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Kudos and comments make my day!
> 
> I've been back at work since the writing period started and I underestimated how much it would take out of me >,< This is a lot shorter than I originally planned.
> 
> Thank you Bailey and Sara for hosting this amazing event!


End file.
